


Secret Santa Spider-Man

by JoMo3



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMo3/pseuds/JoMo3
Summary: As Christmas nears, the spider-gang decide to do Secret Santa, and Miles decides it might be time to tell Gwen how he feels.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peni Parker & Peter B. Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker & Peter Porker & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Secret Santa Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any mistakes, didn't have time to proofread. Happy Holidays.

It was a week before Christmas, and the six spiders-Miles, Peter, Gwen, Peni, Noir, and Ham-sat around a table at a diner in Miles’s universe. Since his dimension was where they’d first met, it had become their favorite place to meet up.

Currently, they were talking about their holiday plans.

“The Bugle’s having a Christmas party,” Peter told the group. “We were going to do a secret Santa thing, but Jonah squashed it after too many people complained.”

“We should do that,” Miles said, without taking a moment to think. Next to him, Gwen gave him a look.

“Do what?” she asked. “Complain?”

“No, secret Santa.”

“What’s a secret Santa?” Noir asked.

“It’s…” Miles began.

“Gosh, I hate to break it to ya, kid, but Santa isn’t real,” Ham said.

“I know,” Miles said. “I’m saying  _ we _ could do secret Santa. The six of us.”

“Ooh, I like it!” Peni exclaimed, clasping her hands together as she smiled wide.

“Ugh,” Peter moaned.

“What?” asked Miles.

“I just thought I was getting out of doing one, now you’ve got me doing it anyway?”

“You don’t have to,” Gwen told him. “Miles was only suggesting it.”

“What do the rest of you think?” Miles asked the rest of the group.

“I’m in,” Ham announced.

“So am I,” Peni said.

“I’ll do it,” Gwen said.

Miles looked at Peter. “Well?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Fine, I guess I’m in.”

Miles nodded, satisfied.

“That’s all good and well, kid, but there’s still one problem,” Noir said.

“What?”

“What the heck’s a secret Santa?”

So, an explanation later, and Noir was ready to go.

“How are we going to pick?” Peni asked when Miles had finished explaining.

“Why don’t we just draw names from a hat?” Gwen suggested.

“Where do we get a hat?” Peter asked.

Peni reached across the table and took Noir’s hat off his head, placing it in the middle of the table.

“Hey!”

“Relax, you’ll get it back,” Gwen told him.

Each of them wrote their names on the back of a piece of paper, crumpled it, and put it into Noir’s hat. When everyone had contributed, Miles swished the hat around before returning it to the center of the table.

“Who goes first?” Peter asked.

Gwen reached in and pulled out a paper. Opening it, she smirked, and nodded. “Okay.”

“My turn,” Peni said, taking out a piece of paper. She unrolled it, read the name, then slid the hat over to Miles.

Miles took out a name, and placed it in front of him before putting it back in the middle.

“Don’t you want to see who you got?” Peter asked.

“In a minute,” Miles said. “Who’s next?”

“I’ll go,” Ham said, reaching over and pulling out a paper. He opened it and read the name. “One of you’s got sloppy handwriting,” he muttered before putting the paper in his pocket.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Peter said, pulling the hat over and taking out a name. He glanced at it, chuckled, then slid the hat back to its owner. “It’s all you.”

Noir took the last remaining paper and put his hat back on his head. He opened the paper and read the name. “Alright. Now what?”

“Now we go and get a gift for that person,” Miles said. 

“When do we want to meet again?” Gwen asked.

“How about Christmas Eve?” Peni suggested.

The group agreed, then headed to the roof of the diner, where one by one they went back to their own dimensions.

Miles, Peter, and Gwen were the last to go; the two teens sat against the side of the building, talking before they left. Peter hung back, giving the two some space.

“So why’d you want to do this whole thing, anyway?” Gwen asked Miles.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. It seemed kind of...normal. I figured we could all use a little more of that in our lives.”

Gwen nodded. “I guess you’re right. I mean...it’s not like we get a lot of chances for normal with the lives we live. This...could be good.”

“Thanks for having my back back there.”

“Someone had to,” she said, grinning.

“So?” Miles asked. “Are you gonna tell me whose name you got?”

“No,” Gwen said back. “It’s called ‘Secret’ Santa, not ‘Tell Miles Who You Picked’ Santa.”

Miles laughed, while looking at the paper in his own hand.

“You still haven’t opened yours?”

“Not yet,” he answered.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m...saving the suspense for when I get home.”

She shook her head. “You’re so weird, Miles.” Reaching into her pocket, she took her goober out. “I guess I’ll see you on Christmas Eve, then?”

“Or sooner,” he blurted out. “I mean...if you want. We could, like...hang out. Maybe go buy our Secret Santa gifts...together?”

Gwen grinned, and, if Miles wasn’t mistaken... _ was that a blush on her cheeks? _ “Yeah,” she said. “Maybe.” Turning on her goober, she told him, “See you around, Spider-Man” before jumping back into her dimension.

When the portal closed, Miles climbed back to the rooftop where Peter sat, arms folded and a smug look on his face. 

“Still haven’t told her, huh?” Peter said.

“Haven’t told her what?” Miles asked.

“That you like her, Miles. Obviously.”

_ Of course I like her _ , Miles thought.  _ What’s not to like? She’s smart, she’s funny, she’s cute. She’s probably one of the coolest people I know. Why wouldn’t I like her? _

Responding to Peter’s statement, though, Miles scoffed. “Like her? That’s...that’s crazy, man. She’s...I mean...we’re friends.”

Peter grinned. “Right.”

“Why do you think I like her?”

“Oh, I don’t know; the way you look at her, the way she looks at you…”

“She looks at me?” Miles asked, hopefully.

“Yeah, Miles. She looks at you, too.”

Miles smiled, thinking  _ is he telling the truth? Could it be possible that Gwen likes me, too? _

Part of the reason he’d suggested Secret Santa was he was hoping it’d give him a chance to get Gwen a gift without it being...weird. Since they’d closed the collider and defeated Kingpin, the two spider teens (as well as the rest of the group) had grown closer; visiting each other’s cities, getting together for team-ups, and the occasional hanging out. Not only were Miles and Gwen friends, she was probably one of the best friends he had.

Miles had had a sort of crush when they’d first met, and spending more time with Gwen had verified it. He’d been thinking over the last couple of weeks of making some kind of grand gesture to let her know how he felt; Secret Santa might give him that opportunity.

If she just saw him as a friend and he gave her a gift, he wasn’t sure how she would take it. But if the gift came as part of Secret Santa, then…

Well, it might still be weird.

Regardless, Miles was hoping that it was Gwen’s name on the paper he still hadn’t opened. And if it wasn’t? Well...he could still get her something.

“Take that leap of faith, Miles,” Peter told him, pulling his own goober from his pocket. “Or else...you may come to regret it.” Turning on his goober, he said “See you later, kid” before walking back into Earth 616.

Over the next few days, Miles thought about what Peter’s words. And with three days to go before Christmas, Miles met up with Gwen so they could buy their gifts.

“Did you ever open up your paper?” Gwen asked as they entered a mall in Miles’s Brooklyn.

“Well, yeah. I wouldn’t be here to buy something if I wasn’t.” He had, when he’d returned home that night. It wasn’t Gwen, but he’d still make this work.

Gwen nodded. “So? Are you going to tell me who it is?”

“If I remember correctly, it’s called ‘Secret’ Santa, and not ‘Tell Gwen’ Santa. Besides, I’m still waiting on you to tell me who you got.”

Gwen smiled. “Not gonna happen, Miles.” Putting her hands in her pockets, she asked “So? You know what you’re getting?”

“Yep. Should only take a minute. You?”

She nodded her head. “Same. Let’s go.”

The two bought their secret gifts, making sure the other didn’t see their purchase. They then spent the next hour just walking around the mall, looking at the Christmas decorations and talking about things they saw. Eventually they settled on a bench near an entrance, chewing on soft pretzels they’d bought.

“You still don’t want to tell me who you picked?” Miles asked.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Why do you want to know so bad?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Just curious, that’s all.”

“I’ll tell you what; I’ll tell you someone I  _ don’t  _ have.”

“Okay.”

“I don’t have Ham.”

Miles nodded. “Alright.  _ I _ don’t have Peni.”

Gwen smiled. “What would you have bought for her, if you did?”

“I don’t know. Robot parts? What would you get Ham?”

“Bacon and eggs,” she said, making them both laugh. 

After the laughter died down, she asked “If you had picked  _ my _ name...what would you get me?”

“How do you know I didn’t pick your name?”

“Did you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“N...I mean...I don’t want to say.”

“Fine. I’ll tell you what I’d get you if I picked your name.”

“Alright, Gwanda,” Miles said, folding his arms. “What would it be?”

Without hesitating, she said “New shoes.”

“Really? But we had, like, a thirty dollar limit.”

“I know,” she said. “But they’d be Velcro shoes, since yours are always untied.”

Miles chuckled. “They’re supposed to be untied. It’s a look.”

“What’s the look? ‘I don’t know how to tie my shoes’?”

They both laughed again before Miles said “Okay. You know what I’d get you?”

“This ought to be good,” Gwen said, sitting up and facing him. Narrowing her eyes, she asked “What?”

Miles held up a napkin. “This.”

Gwen frowned, taking it. “Um...okay.”

“To get that mustard off your chin.”

She rolled her eyes, and wiped at her chin. “Ha-ha.”

Miles laughed. “But seriously, I don’t know. I think you’d be hard to shop for.”

“Then it’s a good thing you didn’t pick me, huh?” she asked, looking at her watch. Gathering her trash, she said “I’ve got to get ready to…”

“A mix tape,” Miles said, speaking up.

Gwen looked at him, surprised. “What?”

“I’d make you a, uh...a mix tape. I mean...I know how much you like music. So I’d put, like, your favorite songs on a playlist or something and, uh...give it to you.”

Gwen continued to look shocked, and Miles wondered if he’d overshot it when suddenly she blushed, saying “That’s...kind of sweet, actually.”

The two of them gathered their belongings and, after a few more good-natured ribbing, went their separate ways, both looking forward to Christmas Eve.

When the day came, the spiders met in Peter’s universe. He and MJ had gotten back together, and their apartment was really the only place that made sense (and was big enough) for them to meet and exchange gifts. Each spider-person brought a small dish as well (nothing with pork, as Ham was known to throw a fit), and the group ate before trading gifts.

When they were done eating, each of them found a gift with their name on it.

“So? How’re we going to do this?” Ham asked, his gift sitting in his small lap. “Is it just one by one, or…”

“Let’s just all open them,” Peter suggested. “And then we can guess.”

So while Christmas music played softly in the background, each of them opened their gifts. When all of the wrapping paper was on the floor, they all inspected their gifts.

“Now we guess, I guess,” Miles said. Looking down at the backpack he’d received, he said, “Okay, I literally have no idea who got me this.”

“I did,” Peter said, waving his hand.

“Oh. Cool, I guess.”

“The one you have now has seen better days, kid.”

Miles shrugged. “Alright. Your turn.”

Peter looked at the fedora sitting in his lap. “Not really a hat person, but I’m guessing Noir?”

“Bingo,” the black-and-white Spider-Man replied. “Well,” he said, looking at the colorful contraption in his lap. “I don’t...exactly know what this is.” Looking at the brand name on the box, he read “Simon?”

“It’s a game,” Peter said, chuckling. “It involves colors.”

“Oh. Uh…” He looked up, scanning the group. “Ham?”

Ham snorted. “Sorry, pal. Wasn’t me.”

“Okay, Peni, then.”

The young girl shook her head. “No.”

“Miles?”

Miles nodded. “I thought you could use some more practice.”

Noir picked up the toy, examining it closely. “I don’t understand it...but I will.”

The guessing continued; Ham had received a tie from Peni, Peni got a bag of candy from Gwen, and Gwen received a pair of drumsticks from Ham.

While Ham, Peni, and Gwen taught Noir how to play Simon, Peter made his way over to Miles.

“Did you take my advice?” Peter asked him.

“Not yet,” Miles admitted.

“Thought so. Look,” Peter said, picking up the backpack he’d given Miles, “I didn’t  _ just _ give you the backpack. Look inside.”

Confused, Miles unzipped the gift and, after reaching in, pulled out a small box.

“There’s a catch,” Peter told him as Miles looked it over. “You can only open it when  _ I _ say you can.”

“What kind of gift is that?”

Peter smiled. “Merry Christmas, Miles. Now go talk to her.”

“But…”

“Hey, Gwen!” Peter called. “Come look at Miles’s new backpack!”

Gwen looked away from Simon in time to see Miles sheepishly holding his backpack as Peter walked off to grab a cup of eggnog.

Walking over, Gwen said “Does it...do anything special?”

“No,” Miles said with a shrug. “Just….carries books.”

“Huh.” They both stared at the backpack in a semi-awkward silence until Gwen said “This was pretty cool. This whole Secret Santa thing.”

“You got new drumsticks,” he pointed out.

“You got a new backpack,” she said. Noticing the small box he was holding, she asked, “What’s that?”

“Oh. Uh...Peter gave me something else.” Miles went to open it, but Peter, across the room, loudly cleared his throat.

“ _ Not yet _ ,” he coughed.

Miles took the hint, and left it alone.

“Hey,” Gwen said, “I got you...something.”

“You did?”

She nodded nervously, before going to her stuff and returning with something wrapped.

Miles opened it, and smiled when he saw it was a sketchpad.

“Thanks!”

“Don’t mention it. And look...there’s a bookmark for you, too,” she said, pointing out something that stuck out of the pad.

Miles laughed as he saw that the bookmark was, indeed, a shoelace.

“Nice,” he admitted.

“There’s, um...something else,” she said, pushing a strand of hair behind an ear. “Inside.”

Curious, Miles opened the sketchpad, and smiled when he saw the picture Gwen had put inside; it was the selfie the two of them had taken on the bus coming back from Alchemax.

“It was when we first met,” she said, smiling. “I mean... _ really _ first met.”

“I remember,” Miles said. Looking at her, he said “I got something for you, too.” Reaching into his pocket, he came out with something small. “I didn’t have time to wrap it,” he told her. “But it’s...it’s a mixtape.”

He handed her what he held, and Gwen looked it over. “It’s a USB drive.”

“Yeah! The songs...you have to download it, but…” He reached into his pocket, and gave her a folded up piece of paper.

Unfolding it, she smiled when she saw it was a drawing of her on one side, and a list of songs on the other.

“This is so cool,” she said, smiling from ear to ear.

_ This is it _ , Miles told himself. “Um...Gwen? The reason I made the mixtape was…”

“Now!” Peter called from across the room.

Frowning, Miles paused, and opened the gift. In it was a small piece of paper that read:

_ Look up. _

_ (you’re welcome) _

Miles looked up, and felt himself blush when he saw Peter’s “gift”: mistletoe.

Gwen saw it too, and she blushed as well.

“I gave you the mixtape because I...like you, Gwen,” Miles finished.

Gwen smiled shyly. “I know.”

“You  _ do? _ ”

“Well, yeah, but...I like you, too, Miles.”

Miles smiled, and as he leaned in, Gwen met him halfway and the two shared a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Miles,” Gwen said when they pulled away.

“Merry Christmas, Gwen.”

Holding hands, the two made their way over their friends.


End file.
